


AU Batfam Oneshots - Batbros

by kittycat1810



Series: AU Batfam Oneshots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Banshee Powers, Banshees, Batfamily Feels, Demigods, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Naga, Supernatural Elements, batfam, dragon - Freeform, dragon Tim, naga damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat1810/pseuds/kittycat1810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is focusing on all of the batbros</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts, underlined is Greek

**Dick’s POV**

“Sup, guys? I managed to get B to let us go to camp!” I said, excitedly as I jumped on my bed where my brothers were already sitting.

“Yes!” Jay said, sharpening his dagger. Damian smirked, and Tim smiled is his intelligent way, setting his book on _Solar Systems_ … _Wait, hasn’t he already read that? Oh well._

“And Tim, those arguments were golden! He couldn’t say no!” I grinned bigger.

“Of course they were. He is his mothers’ child.” Damian said. _And yes, that is mothers’. Tim’s mother, Janet, was the one that carried him, but his other mother gave some traits. As did Tim’s father, Jack. It’s confusing._

“So, when do we leave for camp?” Jason asked.

“Tomorrow. Hey, I’m going to go to sleep. You guys should too. Night!” I said, nudging them out of my room then I fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dream**

_They’re gone. I can’t believe they’re gone…_ I walked into the camp that the only nice man at the orphanage brought me to. He said he would keep me safe and… he seemed different than the other mean adults there. One turned into a bird lady. She scared me anyways, but she took my stuffed elephant. I got mad and then the lightning hit her. The nice man says he thinks it’s because of me. There is a big house in the middle of what looks like a camp. The man, who turned out to be Chiron, took me to a cabin full of kids. There was one who looked about three years younger than me who came over to me. “Hi, I’m Jason, Jason Todd. Who’re you?”

“Dick. Dick Grayson.”

“What accent is that? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.”

I didn’t understand him. Then the nice man repeated it in a language I did understand. “Romani.” I told him. “I no talk English good.” I said, using the few English words I knew.

“Ah. Well, I’m Jason. Welcome to the Hermes Cabin: for children of Hermes and the Unknowns.”

I nodded to show I understood. “What language is this? It sounds like Greek…” I said.

“That’s because it’s ancient Greek. Congratulations, you’re a demigod!” Jason said sarcastically.

“I’m just glad to understand someone. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Jason.” I said as the nice man lead me to another, older camper who showed me around.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Time skipped and I saw when my father claimed me. We had just finished a game of Capture the Flag, during which I had been in the trees, when a bright yellow lightning bolt appeared over my head. Chiron held my arm up and yelled “He has been claimed! Dick Grayson, Son of Zeus!” Everyone started clapping. Jason came over to me and said “Zeus’ son or not, you’ll always be my brother.” That night, I had to move cabins. I moved to the Zeus cabin, but I was alone. For the first time in a long while, I cried.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Time skipped again as I saw Jason’s, well by then he was Jay to me, claiming. He had just gotten into a fight with another camper, when a bright red axe appeared over his head, the same was a lightning bolt had me. Immediately, the kid he was fighting with gave up. “Guess we’re half siblings. Jason Todd, Son of Ares.” He said, then drawing Jay in a headlock.

Jay escaped the hold and tripped him. “Yet I still kick your ass!” Before he walked over to me, and I gave him a noogie he could easily have escaped, but didn’t.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Meeting Tim was fairly different, but that was probably because I’d already met him because I’d started living with Bruce. I was happy Bruce still let me go to camp. Me and Jay were still as close as ever, but he had started terrorizing a new camper, Tim Drake. Everyone treated him differently. He just felt like a monster. Jay just wouldn’t go easy on the poor kid. One day, he was reading when Jason took the book out of his hands. “Hey, give that back!” he yelled at Jay. Jay didn’t, but looked in it instead. “My mother gave that to me before she… before she died. Now give it back!” Jay still kept looking through it, thankfully not damaging it. Tim’s hands darted out, one hitting a pressure point on Jason’s neck, causing all his muscles to collapse. Tim’s other hand grabbed his book then he tripped Jay. “You may be a Son of Ares, but you don’t fight well. You need to use your mind too.”

A blue book appeared over his head and Jason said “Tim Drake, Son of Athena.” Ever since that day, we had accepted Tim into our group. We came to find out that his mother, Janet, who carried him for Athena, was a monster, but a Roman one. We didn’t even know the monster (sorry, I forget what it was… ADHD, whoops) existed. But it did, and Tim was part it.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Damian was a hard case. He was quick to jump to violence, so we all thought he would be Ares for sure… Then he raised the dead. We were all surprised when he got mad at Tim and suddenly the ground cracked and skeletons came out of it. “Damian AlGhul, Son of Hades…” Tim said. Everyone but us and Chiron backed away, fearing his powers. Damian actually looked uncomfortable. The shadows in the area seemed to wrap around him, and he was gone.

“Damian!” I yelled as we began looking for him. We finally found him in the forest, sitting against a tree and looking sad. “Damian! There you are! You had us worried sick! You okay?” I asked.

“No, I’m not okay! My mother lied to me! She said the Batman was my father! And now, everyone will treat me differently! You saw them! They were afraid of me! I bet you are too!” Damian yelled, tears leaking down his face.

“No, Damian. Gods, no. I’ll never be afraid of you. I know you’d never hurt me. You’re as kind and loyal as anyone here. You may be a bit more arrogant, but I’m not afraid of you!” I said, hugging him close to me. “Well, guys, looks like we have another little brother!” I chirped, happier now that Damian hugged me.


	2. Magic, Fire, Screams, and Slithers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few comments between here and fanfiction.net about this chapter and the use of offensive language. I wish to apologize for offending anyone, that was not my intention. I was not aware that "gypsy" was considered a racial slur. I believe I have fixed this chapter but let me know if I missed something.

Dick’s POV  
Magic. It runs through my blood like oxygen flows in the blood of normal humans. My parents had it too and, thankfully, trained me to use it. Turns out, my family history includes many magicians and sorcerers. The magician in the circus also had magic and helped my parents teach me. When I moved into the Manor, I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to practice my magic. My magic was my last comfort from the circus. Luckily, I found an unused room that would work perfectly for my workshop. Within a month, the room was full with my cauldron and the many ingredients I had collected from all over Gotham, as well as my books. I had had to use a teleportation spell to go back to the circus and get my things. Everyone was happy to see me again. But then I had to come back to the Manor and continue hiding my gifts, hiding the thing that made me, me.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Jason’s POV  
Screaming. Gotham’s full of it. Women screaming in fear of men that cornered them, children screaming as someone grabbed them, and men screaming as a loaded gun was pointed at them. I almost never screamed though, and no one really gave me a reason to. They’d seen what my screaming can do. The only place I could yell and scream and throw a tantrum was in the sewers where the sound couldn’t escape. Down there, I could scream and yell all I wanted, and the bricks would crumble, but the tunnel had already collapsed so it didn’t really matter. I was glad to have found a place to let my emotions out without hurting anyone or wrecking anything. The night Bruce found me was the first time in years that I almost screamed in the above-world. When he took me in, I felt like, for everything I gained, I had lost just as much. It was hell to not be able to scream. For weeks I looked for a place to scream before I finally found it: an old, collapsed corridor in the unused part of the Manor. Or, at least, I’d thought it was unused. One night when I was screaming, Dick came out of a doorway right behind me. I stopped screaming and we both stared at each other. Suddenly Dick smiled “It was getting awkward, being the only one with more to them than what Bruce wants. Come on, little bro. Welcome to my secret.” With that, Dick pulled me into the room he had come out of and I was pulled into the world of magic and the supernatural.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Tim’s POV  
Scales. Everything bad in my life comes from scales. When I first transformed, I was home alone and terrified. I had no idea what was going all. All I did know was that normal people, good children, didn’t transform into scaly monsters. Mother and Father were going to be angry with me. It took a day before I finally changed back. I never told my parents. During the week, whenever I felt strong emotions I felt the need to transform. The next week, it happened again. I tried not to change, but it hurt so bad… It felt like someone lit my throat on fire and like the scales were cutting me inside my skin, begging to be let out. I gave in. From that day on, I had to change once a week or suffer the excruciating pain of resisting until I did. By changing at night, I managed to hide my secret from everyone. After my parents died and Bruce took me in, I wondered how I could transform without him finding out. When he came home from being Batman, he sometimes checked up on us to make sure we were okay and hadn’t been kidnapped. After a week, the scales were fighting to get out and I couldn’t stand the pain anymore. I went into the basement of the unused wing of the Manor to transform. When I got there, I saw Jason screaming into a wall and had to cover my ears as I yelled in pain. He immediately stopped and spun around. I couldn’t fight the transformation any longer and my scream changed into a roar as I changed into my drake form. Jason just stared at me then yelled “Hey, D! We got another one!” Dick came out of a door right next to me and grinned.  
“Welcome to the family.”  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Damian’s POV  
Power. Mother always wanted me to have power. She decided to put more into me than she told grandfather. When I was younger and did not understand, I questioned why no one else had tails or scaly wings. Mother always expressed the importance of keeping myself hidden when I was not disguised as human. She always made sure to milk my fangs in the morning so that I would not kill off my teachers and trainers if I bit them. One time, I made the mistake of allowing a teacher to see me while I was in India. He bowed down and praised me. Mother killed him and took me to another teacher in India. I asked her what a naga was, as that had been what the other teacher had called me while he was bowing to me. She told me how nagas were holy to her people and looked at as gods. I never wanted to be a god. When I moved in with Father, I looked for a place where I dispose of my venom. While I was searching, I ended up in an unused part of the Manor. I went to the basement and heard the sound of Todd yelling and screaming. I followed it to see Todd screaming at and disintegrating dirt where the bricks from the tunnel had obviously been cleared away by the dragon, while Grayson was speaking rubbish and moving his hands as though he were holding it up. Then, a layer of what seemed to be concrete appeared and stopped the ceiling from caving in on the digging dragon. “Well, we’re getting the new room done. It really is getting cramped in here and poor Timmy’s ears are killing him from your screeching.” Dick said, patting the dragon on the head when he mentioned Drake. Grayson pulled cotton out of the dragon’s ears and the dragon turned towards me. I held my breath, but it still came over to me. Grayson followed it and, when he saw me, he said. “Please don’t tell Dad!” Then he caught sight of the jar of venom I was holding. Before I could protest, he had it out of my hands and smelled it. “Naga venom?” I glared at him and nodded. “Well, good thing we’re adding another room. I guess we have another scaled brother, eh Jay?”  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Dick’s POV  
As far as family, things are going awesome! We’ve made several rooms to keep out ‘supernatural’ stuff in. Mine ahs my magic stuff, Jason’s in basically like the one he has upstairs but with more durable items, Tim’s is fireproofed and has things so that he can do the same things he can when he’s human, and Damian’s looks like the one he apparently had in Arabia. I also get more ingredients. I get their teeth when they fall out and, Tim and Damian both shed, which apparently really itches, but I get their scales/skin (depending on the size of the piece that comes off). Damian also gives me his venom after he milks his fangs and Tim gives me his horns when they fall off, claws when they fall out, and starts fires for me. In return, I make both of them potions to help with the itching when they shed and potions that make it easier for them to control their transformations. Jason gives me his vocal cords (banshees’ vocal cords come out from all that screaming they do) and his teeth, when they come out (for use in potions). I give Jason a potion that gives him better control too. Now he can choose to include his abilities when he screams, or he can just do a human scream.  
We’ve started just calling this place “The Tunnel” for short. The Tunnel is a place where we can actually be ourselves and take care of our supernatural problems. With all the extra ingredients I’m getting, I’m learning quicker than ever. It helps that Tim knew a few supernatural stores around Gotham that have even more ingredients and books. I haven’t been this happy since I left the circus. The only thing I worry about is what Bruce will think when he finds out.  
Alfred found out about us a while ago. He told me that he approves of us staying closely bound as a family and looking out for one another. He tries to keep Bruce out of the Tunnel. The tunnel also gives a home to Damian’s cats. It’s pretty funny sometimes. Damian and Tim will get so tired that they fall asleep right next to each other and the cats take advantage of it, climbing over them and falling asleep on them. Jay and I always laughed because it looked so funny: cats and reptiles as well as Tim and Damian. Of course, it wasn’t so weird to us anymore. Not long after we found out about Damian, Tim started getting along great with him. I think it has something to do with the scales and fire-thing.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Bruce’s POV  
I know something is going on. I’ve been trying to expand the batcave into some of the unused parts of the Manor’s basement, but Alfred won’t let me down there to look at it. There is also something going on with my sons. They all keep shooting each other looks, but I have no idea what they mean. It’s also weird that they always sleep so well. Even I get nightmares from some of what I’ve been through, but they don’t. One night, I couldn’t wake Dick up no matter how hard I shook him. I ran to Alfred who told me that he was just extremely tired. I don’t think he was telling the truth. I think my sons are leaving the house at night. Tonight I’m going to follow them.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Bruce’s POV, That Night  
I heard Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian talking in the hallway. “So, Damian, can I have some more of your venom? I’m working on a new potion…” I heard Dick say. Venom? Potion?  
“Yes, it is not as though I use it for anything.” Damian said. They all began walking towards the unused part of the Manor.  
“Could you give me some of the potion for shedding? I feel like I’m going to scratch my skin open…” Tim said. Shedding?  
“Sure! You’re shedding already? I thought you had another few days…” Dick said.  
“The cycle isn’t always exact.” Damian said. “Shedding sucks.” What cycle and why are they shedding?  
“Haha. Poor scaly people. The worst I ever get is a sore throat and losing my voice.” Jason said.  
“And your vocal cords on teeth. You’re just lucky banshees grow those back.” Dick said. Banshees?  
“Well, hey, you use them in your potions Mr. Magic Man.” Jason retorted. Dick has magic?! That made me start.  
“My potions help you all. Besides, I get to experiment! Very few books have anything in them about using naga venom, scales, and fangs, banshee teeth and vocal cords, and drake scales, teeth, or claws. I need to do something with them!” Naga, drake, banshee?  
We reached the basement of the unused part of the Manor and Dick said “Well, Tim and Damian, you’d better change before it starts hurting.” I heard a soft sound – it almost sounded like a serious of clicks.  
“Thisss feelsss better.” I head Damian say but his voice was snake-like with his Arabian accent.  
“Mrrr.” I heard something make a sound.  
“Well, can you guys go in the rooms or something? Frankly, school’s pissing me off and I really want to scream.” Jason said.  
I heard some shuffling. “There. We’ve got our ear plugs in. Scream away! I’m going to get my cloak on.” Dick said happily.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” I heard Jason’s reverberating scream. It was so loud that I had to plug my ears.  
Once he finally stopped, I walked around the corner. Dick, who was facing away from me, had a dark blue cloak on with gold rune markings all over it and was talking to Jason, who looked the same as always. A large black and dark purple dragon with black wings that were as long as his body, long claws, and bright blue eyes was laying down, listening to Damian, who was right next to him. Damian had a long, orangey-gold snake tail instead of legs, scaly wings came out of his back, his eyes were gold with snake-like pupils, and long fangs came out of his mouth. Where is Tim?  
“What is going on?” I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Now that I could see Dick’s face, I could see the dark designs that covered his face. He stepped protectively forward, making sure to get between me and the others.  
“B… I can explain…” Dick began.  
“You have magic, Damian is a naga, and Jason is a banshee. But, why is there a dragon here and where is Tim?” I interrupted him.  
The dragon breathed smoke out of it nose and looked annoyed but slightly hurt. “The drake is Tim.” Damian said. “He is not a dragon. Dragons became extinct long ago because they refused to adapt to survive in a world where humans hunted them. Drakes adapted to be able to become human. The dragon hunters turned to hunting drakes once the dragons were extinct. Tim is the last drake.” Tim put his head down in a depressed manner and Damian stroked between the small purple horns on his head.  
“Damian is the last naga. They were Indian deities, but then they became hunted as well. The only reason Damian’s a naga is because his mother was obsessed with making Damian as powerful as he could possibly be. Now, he’s a snake person with fire powers, wings, and a thing for hissing.” Jason said, smirking.  
“At leassst I don’t ssscream like a girl!” Damian said.  
Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Dick started talking. “Jay’s a banshee. His voice goes supersonic. It’s pretty awesome until he coughs up a vocal cord or two… but at least he’ll never get his teeth knocked out! Banshees have infinite amount of teeth because their screaming wears them down. I have a potion for that! I’m a mage. My family is fairly well known in the magic community and my family taught me how to control it. I learned spells, wards, potions, and about creatures. I make a lot of potions for these three… its fun!” Dick said happily. Then, he frowned. “Are you okay with us not being human, B?”  
I took a deep breath. “Of course. I-I’m not really sure how to react right now, though.” I know I looked shell shocked when I sat on the floor against the wall with my legs drawn up, not really close to my chest. Dick, Damian, and Jason looked at me with concern. The dragon-Tim- got up and moved over by me. He laid down against my side and nudged my arm with his nose. I rubbed his head between the small horns that came out of his head and he purred in response. Dick was the next to come over, sitting down next to me and leaning on me. Jason came over next and laid down in front of us.  
Damian bit his lip nervously, fangs showing, obviously unsure about coming over. Then Tim looked at him and let out a “murrup” sound. “Yeah, come on brat!” Jason said, affectionately. Damian slithered over to us and sat so that he leaned against Tim who moved one of his arms on top of Damian to keep him there. Tim lightly took my arm in his mouth and touched it to the space between Damian’s wings before he moved my arm up and down. Damian immediately relaxed and let out a long, seemingly happy hiss.  
“That feelsss amazssing.” (amazing, but he pronounces the z as a drawn out s). I couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“Hey, B. If you put your legs down, he’ll probably be willing to lay on them if you keep rubbing that spot.” Dick said. “Both he and Tim love having their back rubbed between their wings.” Damian and Tim looked at Dick as if they were embarrassed.  
I put my legs down and said “Damian, you can, you know.”  
Damian looked hesitant as he laid down on my legs, but that quickly went away as I began to rub between his wings. The more he relaxed, the farther behind him his tail extended; it was about fifteen feet long! A few minutes later, Dick got up and laid down by Tim. Jason quickly followed them and they were all just laying in a pile. It was a happy scene. They all fell asleep soon afterwards and I have no problem admitting: so did I.


End file.
